bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ичиго Куросаки
| Возраст = 15—17 | Пол = мужской | Рост = 174 см (бывш.) 181 см , профили персонажей | Вес = 61 кг (бывш.) 66 кг | Группа крови = II | Место работы = | Должность = Ученик старшей школы Исполняющий обязанности синигами Работник «Унагии» | Команда = | Партнёры = | База = Дом Куросаки, Минамикавасе, Каракура | Бывшее место работы = | Бывшая должность = | Бывшая команда = | Бывшие партнёры = | Бывшая база = | Родственники = Масаки Куросаки (мать †) Ишшин Куросаки (отец) Юзу Куросаки (сестра) Карин Куросаки (сестра) | Образование = Средняя школа Машибы Старшая школа Каракуры | Шикай = Зангетсу | Банкай = Тенса Зангетсу | Духовное оружие = | Полное подчинение = | Основной навык = | Дебют в манге = Глава 1 (том 1) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 1 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: Heat the Soul | Японский голос = Масаказу Морита Юки Мацуока (в детстве) | Русский голос = | Английский голос = Джонни Ёнг Бош Мона Маршалл (в детстве) | Испанский голос = Сергио Замора (Испания) Эдуардо Гарза (Лат. Ам.) }} — человек, гемишт квинси с силами синигами и пустого. Сын Ишшина и Масаки Куросаки, старший брат Карин и Юзу. Внешность Самой отличительной чертой Ичиго являются его колючие рыжие волосы, из-за этого его высмеивали в течении многих лет. Он довольно высокий, худощавый подросток с персиковым цветом кожи и карими глазами. Он любит носить обтягивающую одежду. , профиль Ичиго Он часто ходит в футболках с надписью «15», потому что его имя звучит, как «один-пять». Как заметила сестра Ичиго, Карин, когда он стал синигами, он стал заметно более мускулистым. Когда Ичиго в духовном обличии, он носит стандартную форму синигами. Первоначально, его грудь пересекал толстый коричневый ремень, на котором держались ножны его меча, но позже он сменился на толстую ленту из четок. Несколько человек, включая Джуширо Укитаке, заметили удивительное сходство Ичиго и Кайена Шибы, бывшего лейтенанта тринадцатого отряда. За время тренировки в разделителе миров волосы Ичиго заметно отросли, также он стал немного выше, однако после потери духовной силы, он становится прежним. За семнадцать месяцев, прошедших после победы над Сосуке Айзеном, внешность Ичиго практически не меняется. Он становится чуть-чуть выше и отращивает бачки. Когда Ичиго возвращает себе силы, его форма синигами снова меняется. Меч держит новая лента, на груди, руках и ногах появляются татуировки-кресты. На шее появляется что-то вроде отдельного воротника. Это — следы полного подчинения Ичиго.Bleach: Repeat & Reboot thumb|left|190px|Новая форма Ичиго После того, как Ичиго прошёл тренировку во дворце Короля душ, его наряд изменился: теперь он носит белую накидку, бандану в цветочек и чёрную повязку на голове, длинный белый двубортный плащ, чёрный пояс и ленту в цветочек вокруг талии и белые штаны. Под всем этим Ичиго всё так же одет в форму синигами, но с некоторыми изменениями: к ней добавились наплечники, соединённые между собой крестообразным отростком на груди, на всём этом крепятся его мечи; на поясе повязан белый плащ с чёрными метками, а на запястьях — небольшие чёрные ленты на манер напульсников. Характер В детстве Ичиго считал мать важнейшим человеком в жизни; он всегда улыбался, когда она была рядом, и обычно держал её за руку. После каждого проигрыша в додзё он плакал и снова начинал улыбаться, как только Масаки приезжала забрать его. Когда Ичиго был совсем маленьким, он услышал от отца, что его имя означает «защитник», и тогда он решил защищать маму. Когда родились его сёстры, он стал чаще посещать додзё, потому что количество людей, которых он желал защитить, росло: он хотел защищать близких и даже незнакомцев. Личность Ичиго намного сложнее чем у любого другого подростка: он упрямый, вспыльчивый, импульсивный и волевой. Несмотря на то, что Куросаки утверждает, что ему безразлично мнение других о себе, он старается сохранить имидж «крутого» — всегда хмурый, брови сведены к переносице. Ичиго понимает и признаёт, что с его характером он не сможет отказаться от схватки, если кто-то бросит ему вызов. Холодно называет учителей «инструкторами». Несмотря на это, он очень сострадателен и чуток, например, обещал принести душе погибшей девочки цветы и игрушечный самолёт. Он старается успокоить других, когда они чем-то расстроены. Также Ичиго — хороший ученик, он занял 23-е место в списке лучших в параллели. Он старается усердно учиться, не бездельничает дома, а выполняет домашние задания, большего всего стараясь опровергнуть сложившееся, в основном, из-за цвета волос и драк, мнение о себе. Ичиго ненавидит предсказателей, гороскопы, фен-шуй, экстрасенсов и любых других людей, которые продают за деньги то, что не могут видеть другие. Тяжело запоминает лица и имена. Ичиго чрезвычайно застенчив, чувствует себя очень некомфортно рядом с обнажёнными и нескромно одетыми женщинами, из-за чего Рангику Мацумото и Йоруичи Шихоин поддразнивают его. Также Ичиго часто обращается к старшим не очень уважительно, например, называет главнокомандующего Ямамото «стариком» и обращается ко многим капитанам просто по имени. Что касается сражений — у Ичиго собственный кодекс чести. Он часто стремится в отомстить за действия врага тем же, например, внушает страх смерти Визгуну и отрубает руку Ямми за то, что тот оторвал руку Чада. Нередко он прибегает к оскорблениям и провокациям во время боя, иногда атакует без предупреждения. У него сильное желание побеждать во всех сражениях, но только честно. Он отказывается от помощи пустого внутри себя, хотя прекрасно понимает, что это позволит ему выиграть. Тем не менее, решимость Ичиго может и сильно упасть, что плачевно сказывается на его боевом стиле. Он может уйти в состояние депрессии и начать ненавидеть себя, проиграв в сражении. Ичиго также не раз выказывал презрение людям, которые плохо относятся к своим союзникам, даже если это враги. Он не любит, когда противники оскорбляют своих товарищей, например, когда Ямми назвал Улькиорру Сифера, Нойтру Джилгу и Гриммджоу Джагерджака «мусором» . А те, кто еще и нападают на своих союзников, вообще вызывают у него непреодолимый гнев — Ичиго не может простить такое. История thumb|left|190px|Маленькие Ичиго и [[Татсуки Арисава.]] Ичиго родился пятнадцатого июля в семье Ишшина и Масаки Куросаки. Его сестры, Карин и Юзу родились пятью годами позже. В возрасте 4 лет Ичиго пошел на карате, где подружился с Татсуки Арисавой. Татсуки побеждала Ичиго во всех спарингах. Она помогала Ичиго, когда его обижали хулиганы и подбадривала, если он был расстроен. Ичиго мог видеть плюсов сколько себя помнил. Ещё с детства он видел их так четко, что не мог отличить от живых. Часто оказывалось так, что он стоял среди других людей, смотрел в пустоту и разговаривал будто бы сам с собой. Люди стали поговаривать, что он может видеть призраков, но когда Татсуки Арисава спросила об этом, Ичиго не признался в своей способности. 17 июня, когда Ичиго было 9 лет, они с мамой возвращались домой по дороге вдоль реки, которая разлилась от продолжительных дождей. Внезапно Ичиго увидел девочку на берегу и подумал, что незнакомка собирается спрыгнуть в воду. Тогда мальчик еще не умел различать живых людей и призраков, поэтому он побежал к девочке, чтобы остановить её. Ичиго не подозревал, что это всего лишь приманка пустого Великого Удильщика. Масаки пыталась остановить Ичиго, но он не послушал. После неудачной попытки схватить девочку, Ичиго на некоторое время потерял сознание. Когда он очнулся, Масаки лежала на нем, вся в крови. Начиная со следующего дня после смерти Масаки, Ичиго не раз пропускал школу, чтобы сходить на тот берег, где умерла мама. Мальчик день и ночь ходил по берегу, бесцельно блуждая, будто бы ища Масаки. Если он уставал, то садился на корточки, а потом вставал и продолжал идти. thumb|left|190px|Ичиго рискует жизнью, чтобы спасти монету [[Ясутора Садо|Чада.]] Однажды рано утром, когда Ичиго было двенадцать, он услышал звонок в дверь. Клиника была ещё закрыта. Ичиго спустился и увидел девочку, тащившую на спине своего брата, попавшего в аварию поблизости. Но в их больнице не было нужного оборудования, и он умер до того, как приехала скорая. Через некоторое время он узнал, что этой девочкой была Орихиме Иноуэ. Позже Ичиго пошёл в старшую школу Машибы. К тому времени он, наконец, смог победить Татсуки на карате, и с тех пор они больше не сражались. К Ичиго постоянно приставали хулиганы из-за его необычного цвета волос. Во время одной драк ему помог Ясутора Садо. Через некоторое время Ичиго возвратил долг, когда защитил Садо от двух хулиганов. Когда люди из этой группировки затем поймали Садо, Ичиго нашел и избил лидера банды, Йокочини. Ичиго использовал телефон Йокочини, чтобы вызвать скорую помощь для каждого из пяти членов этой банды, и побил всех. После того, как Садо был освобожден, Ичиго и Садо дали обещание защищать друг друга и стали друзьями. Незадолго до того, как Ичиго стал синигами, он и Садо поступили в Старшую школу Каракуры. Во время драки с бандой Рейичи Ошимы, Ичиго и Садо встречают Мизуиро Коджиму и Кейго Асано, и спасают последнего. Хотя Кейго очень боялся Ичиго и Садо, все четверо вскоре стали друзьями. Оборудование : Значок, который Укитаке дал Ичиго перед тем, как он покинул Общество душ в первый раз; Ичиго аккуратно носит на ремне, идентифицирует его как Временного Синигами, позволяет ему бороться с пустыми в мире живых. . Значок дает ему возможность отделять свою душу от тела, то есть превращаться в Синигами. Он также сигнализирует ему о присутствии Пустых в Каракуре, как прибор Рукии. Укитаке говорит Ичиго, что значок также может быть опасным, и поэтому он сделан так, чтобы обычные люди не видели его. Bleach manga; Chapter 183, page 11-12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 184, page 9 Зеносуке Курумадани рассказывает Ичиго, что он никогда не слышал о удостоверении временных Шинигами, говоря Ичиго, что они бесполезны, до прихода Шинджи Хирако. Bleach manga; Chapter 184, page 11 Когда Ичиго теряет свою силу, все способности значка тоже исчезают.Bleach manga; Chapter 424, page 12 Куго говорит Ичиго, что истинная сила значка это наблюдение и ограничивание сил владельца. Также это устройство связи с Обществом Душ и устройство для поглощения, анализа и контроля Реяцу владельца. Также это устройство для соединения с Обществом Душ, что становится понятно, когда Ичиго слышит голос Рукии исходящий из значка. Так как значок поглощает и накапливает Реяцу Ичиго, он использует его как свой Фуллбринг предмет.Bleach manga; Chapter 474, page 11-12 * Защитный амулет: Kидо полученное от отца Ичиго. Если владелец подвергается нападению враждебных сил, оно действует в качестве защиты образуя барьер, как это видно, когда Кон (в теле Ичиго) был атакован Aрранкаром Гранд Фишер. Ичиго не знал о силе этого заклинания, но услышал, что это когда-то принадлежало его матери. Позже станет известно что это ложь,и на самом деле заклинание создал Ишшин. |en= * : Given to Ichigo by Ukitake before leaving Soul Society for the first time, the pendant he commonly carries on his belt signifies his position as a Substitute Shinigami, allowing him to remain active in the Human World. The pendant gives Ichigo the ability to separate his soul from his body in the absence of Rukia's glove or Kon. It alerts him to the presence of Hollows in Karakura Town, much like Rukia's Denreishinki. Ukitake informs Ichigo the badge can also be dangerous, and thus it has built-in protection making it invisible to normal Humans.Bleach manga; Chapter 183, pages 11-12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 184, page 9 Zennosuke Kurumadani tells Ichigo he has never heard of his "Seal of Approval", causing Ichigo to refer to it as useless before Shinji's arrival.Bleach manga; Chapter 184, page 11 When Ichigo loses his powers, all of the mentioned abilities of the badge are lost as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 424, page 12 Kūgo Ginjō tells Ichigo the true purpose of the badge is to observe and restrict the owner. It is at once a surveillance device for Soul Society and a device to absorb, analyze, and control the user's Reiatsu. It is also a device for communicating with Soul Society, as Ichigo could hear Rukia's voice coming from it. As the badge absorbed and stored Ichigo's Reiatsu, Ichigo used it as his Fullbring focus.Bleach manga; Chapter 474, pages 11-12 * Protective Charm: A Kidō-based charm given to him by his father. If the owner is attacked by hostile forces, it acts as a defense by forming a barrier, as displayed when Kon (while in Ichigo's body) was attacked by the Arrancar Grand Fisher. Ichigo was unaware of the charm's power, and was told it once belonged to his mother. The latter is proven to be a lie, as Isshin later reveals he created the charm recently.Bleach manga; Chapter 69, pages 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 186, pages 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 187, page 8 }} Силы и способности Естественные способности Эксперт рукопашного боя: Физически, Ичиго находится в отличной форме, даже в его человеческом теле. Ичиго был натренирован в боевых искусствах, когда он был маленьким ребенком как профессионалами, так и лично его отцом. Он неоднократно показывал большую ловкость и координацию в своих атаках. В дополнение к мощным ударам руками и ногами, Ичиго также показал умения в контратаках, захватах и блокировании. Он неоднократно блокировал голыми руками оружие противников. Он также регулярно одерживает победу над многочисленными хулиганами и бандитами, и является лучшим бойцом, чем Татсуки Арисава, которая заняла второе по силе место среди девушек во всей Японии, несмотря на то, что она сломала руку на соревнованиях. Он также легко победил одного за другим трёх лейтенантов голыми руками. В то время, когда ему не до тренировок, постоянные нападки от хулиганов и его отца держат его навыки свежими. Большая физическая сила: Даже без его способностей синигами, Ичиго показал себя невероятно сильным, например, он способен вмять голову человека в асфальт или ударить арранкара, кожу которых защищает иерро, без травм. Высокая скорость и хорошая реакция: Даже ещё до того, как он научился поступи, Ичиго неоднократно проявлял себя как очень ловкий и быстрый боец. Ичиго продемонстрировал превосходные рефлексы в бою, способность быстро и без особых усилий увернуться от удара и мгновенно контратаковать. Он способен нанести множество ударов подряд с огромной скоростью. Его скорость также позволяет ему следить за движениями оппонентов, которые быстрее него, анализировать их движения и блокировать сложные удары, которые, замешкайся он, были бы фатальными. Когда Тенджиро Киринджи (который, например, гораздо быстрее Сой-Фон) неожиданно ударяет его, Ичиго успевает контратаковать и повредить его руку (так, что окружающие даже не заметили его удара). Высокая крепкость: Хотя он всего лишь подросток, Ичиго показал себя довольно крепким человеком, способным разорвать путь связывания, даже не поранившись (хоть это было кидо низкого уровня), и выдержать нападение крупного пустого. Высокая скорость развития: По мнению Айзена и Урахары, самой удивительной способностью Ичиго является его скорость развития: он овладевает непростыми техниками за считанные дни, когда даже самые одарённые синигами тратят на это годы. Вскоре после обретения способностей синигами и без какого-либо обучения, он овладевает продвинутыми техниками поиска духовной энергии и находит Юичи Шибату, мало того, слабого духа, так ещё и заключённого в теле попугая. Другим примером темпа его роста является то, что он овладел банкаем за двое суток (хоть и с помощью специального устройства, изобретенного Урахарой, с помощью которого он сам получил банкай за три дня). Также он быстро развивает свои навыки в мгновенной поступи, тренируясь с Йоруичи, параллельно тренировке банкая. Кроме его развития в способностях синигами, Ичиго смог значительно увеличить время, в течение которого он мог поддерживать его маску пустого, с одиннадцати секунд до значительно большего количества времени. Во время своего первого боя с Улькиоррой он был мгновенно выведен из строя одним только серо даже с его маской (которая сломалась в одну секунду), но всего лишь несколько часов спустя он уже способен выдержать серо Улькиорры без превращения в пустого. Также он начинает видеть быстрые движения Улькиорры, до этого ускользавшие от его взгляда, когда у него было ощущение, что он «сражался с машиной», и он не мог предсказывать и противостоять его атакам. В течение трёх месяцев он достигает дзена с мечом, на что сильнейшим синигами Общества душ требуются десятки, а то и сотни лет. Высокий интеллект: Несмотря на своё несколько хулиганское поведение, Ичиго показал себя проницательным и быстро делающим выводы аналитиком. Ичиго почти всегда получал хорошие оценки в школе, несмотря на то, что ему приходилось постоянно отвлекаться на работу синигами. Также Ичиго способен определить стратегию и стиль битвы своего соперника и, исходя из этого, построить контратаку. Спиритические способности: С самого раннего детства Ичиго демонстрировал способность видеть духов и чувствовать их присутствие. После того, как он обрёл силы синигами, его экстрасенсорные способности растут всё больше и больше, он обучается некоторым техникам обнаружения духов, например, духовным нитям. Даже на большом расстоянии он может определить состояние духа. Во время своего ожесточенного боя с Кенпачи Зараки, он с почувствовал, что с Садо что-то случилось. Силы квинси [[Файл:Chapter513IchigoBlutVene.png|thumb|right|200px|'Блют Вене' Ичиго останавливает меч Яхве]] Когда Ичиго вырвался из тюрьмы Килге Опи, часть духовной энергии капитана охотников проникла в него и пробудила воспоминания его духовной силы, оставленные его матерью, которая была квинси. Блют — техника квинси, при которой по кровеносным сосудам пускаются духовные частицы, что придаёт нечеловеческие защитные и атакующие способности. *'Блют Вене': Защитный вариант блюта придаёт нечеловеческую крепкость. С его помощью Ичиго смог заблокировать атаку Яхве мечом по его шее — на нём остался лишь небольшой порез. Также эта сила может остановить тяжелую потерю крови из уже нанесённых ран. Силы и способности синигами Мастер владения мечом: Что касается его боевого стиля в обличии синигами, то Ичиго в основном использует фехтование. Кроме его начальной подготовки с Урахарой, он в основном учился по ходу; то есть, его навыки развивались во время сражения, а не во время формального обучения. Его способности позволяют ему бороться даже против меча Бьякуи Кучики и Кенпачи Зараки. Хоть Ичиго обычно и сражается правой рукой, но он с таким же успехом может орудовать Зангетсу и левой рукой. Эксперт мгновенной поступи: Хоть Ичиго и не особо разбирается в техниках поступи, он достаточно владеет ею, чтобы не отставать и даже удивить синигами высокого уровня своей скоростью. Бьякуя Кучики, один из самых быстрых синигами в Обществе душ, похвалил растущее мастерство Ичиго. Во время своей первой демонстрации этого навыка, он нокаутировал трех лейтенантов и подобрал свой меч до того, как они коснулись земли. После возвращения из Дворца Короля душ, Ичиго усовершенствовал свое мастерство в мгновенной поступи, двигаясь на несколько миль в одном прыжке одновременно обходя восприятие штенритеров.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, pages 15-16 ) принимает форму существа]] Чрезмерная духовная сила: Ичиго был замечен в ряде случаев, когда у него были чрезвычайно огромные уровни духовной силы, далеко за пределами большинства других синигами. Он победил гиллиана до пробуждения его истинной силы одним только запечатанным духовным мечом. Даже когда он устал и его духовная сила упала наполовину, она была сравнима с уровнем капитана. Его духовная сила огромна, что удивило синигами-лейтенанта Ренджи Абарая. Ичиго постоянно испускает духовную энергию на уровне капитана. Даже вымотавшись в бою, он может эффективно продолжать борьбу, используя Гетсугу Теншоу или банкай. Не умея сдерживать её, Ичиго выпускает огромное количество духовной энергии, но при этом редко устаёт в боях, что указывает на просто невероятные её запасы и скорость восстановления. Его сила достаточно велика, чтобы сдержать Сокьёку, разрушительная сила которого равна миллиону духовных мечей, используя только своей меч. Кирио Хикифуне сказала, что после поедания её еды духовная сила Ичиго и Ренджи должа была возрасти. Духовная энергия Ичиго золотого цвета. *'Контроль над духовной силой': Ичиго достаточно тяжело контролировать свою духовную энергию, так как его этому никто не учил, и во время превращения в пустого, его духовная сила колеблется, в низшей точке становясь совсем незначительной, а высшей превышая духовную силу четвёртого эспады Улькиорры Сифера. В связи с тем, что уровень его духовной силы гораздо больше, чем может выдержать его тело, энергия постоянно изливается из него, не давая ему возможность скрыть себя. Он научился укреплять свою духовную энергию и повышать мощь атак, а также использовать её в качестве щита, чтобы уменьшить воздействие или даже полностью блокировать атаку соперника. Он обладает некоторыми навыками в направлении своей духовной энергии. С помощью этого приёма, направляя её через свой меч, он уничтожил плаху Сокьёку, чем очень шокировал весь Готей 13. По словам Кирио Хикифуне, после тренировки во дворце Короля душ Ичиго, наконец, научился контролировать свою духовную энергию. Высокая крепкость: Ичиго становится гораздо более устойчивым к повреждениям в форме синигами. Во время своего последнего боя с Куго Гинджоу он выдержал прямое попадание Гетсуги Теншоу, при этом лишь несколько ссадин на лице и руке. Сражаясь с Килге Опи, Ичиго выдержал попадание нескольких Хайлиг Пфайль без каких-либо последствий, несмотря на созданные ими мощные взрывы. Также Ичиго был способен выдержать лечение с помощью горячих источников Киринджи Тенджиро. Духовный меч : В момент удара, Зангетсу, поглощая духовную энергию Ичиго, выпускает очень сжатый поток духовной энергии на кончике меча, который, увеличивая режущую атаку, летит вперед. Это черта принимает форму полумесяца или форму волны. Ичиго использует эту способность, не зная ее имени несколько раз, но осваивает технику позже во время его обучения Банкаю . Как заявил Зангетсу, зная имя этой способности, она при атаке усиливает свою силу, по сравнению с тем, какой она была, когда владелец не знает её имя. Гетсуга Теншоу является мощной техникой с большой силой, способной вызвать крупный ущерб и разрушения , Ичиго использовал эту технику несколькими различными способами, например, ударом об землю, создавая направленный взрыв, который сбивает наступающие атаки или разрезав землю, переворачивая и разрушая все на своем пути. После того, как Ичиго восстанавливает свои силы Синигами во второй раз, его Гетсуга Тэншоу, заметно больше и сильнее, чем была прежде, когда он потерял свои силы. Один удар от него чисто отрезал верхнюю часть особняка Цукишимы, одной такой Гетсуги хватило, чтобы разогнать облака над Каракурой. После обретения своего истинного Занпакто, Ичиго может выстреливать Гетсугой Теншоу, просто указав своим маленьким мечом на врага и, сделав им небольшой черту . Bleach manga; Chapter 583, pages 10-11 ::* : усиленная версия Гецуги Теншоу. Она выглядит как две гетсуги, перпендикулярные друг другу. Гораздо сильнее, чем обычная гетсуга теншоу, её силы достаточно, чтобы пересилить сильнейшую технику Кэндис и даже оторвать ей руку, учитывая, что она успела уклониться. *'Банкай': | en = *'Shikai': After his Bankai's sword is broken, Ichigo discovers he does not possess a true Zanpakutō, but instead wields one formed from his inherited fusion of his Shinigami/Hollow powers. Later, Zangetsu is personally reforged by Ōetsu Nimaiya, using an actual Asauchi. In his inner world, Ichigo, coming to terms with his heritage and powers, gains access to his true Zanpakutō, which had been suppressed all this time. His actual Zanpakutō takes the form of two separate, purely black''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 547, page 2, blades. One is the size of his previous sword, once again in the shape of a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of Ichigo's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade is relatively small, about the size of Ichigo's arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a trench knife more than a sword. Unlike its counterpart, it has an enclosed handle, with a portion acting like a hand guard. Both blades represent a different facet of Ichigo's powers: the larger blade represents his inner Hollow (the manifestation of his Shinigami/Hollow powers) and the smaller blade represents "the old man" (the manifestation of his Quincy powers).Bleach manga; Chapter 542, pages 1-14 After gaining his new Zanpakutō, Ichigo wraps the hilts of both swords in cloth, and now carries the larger blade on his back and the shorter blade on his right hip.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, page 2 :Shikai Special Ability: Zangetsu's Shikai is largely used for melee combat, but possesses two known special abilities. :* : At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu, absorbing Ichigo's spiritual energy, releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, which, magnifying the slash attack, flies forward.Bleach manga; Chapter 161, page 5 This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a wave.Bleach manga; Chapter 161, page 15 Ichigo uses this ability without knowing its name several times, but masters the technique later on during his Bankai training. As stated by Zangetsu, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name.Bleach manga; Chapter 161, pages 6-8 The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Ichigo has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground, creating an omnidirectional blast which knocks away incoming attacks, or slashing at the ground, upturning it and crushing everything in its path.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 17 After Ichigo regains his Shinigami powers for the second time, his Getsuga Tenshō is noticeably larger and stronger than it was before he lost his powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 461, pages 6-8 A single strike from it cleanly cut off the top portion of Tsukishima's mansion and dispersed an entire rainstorm.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, page 19 and Chapter 461, pages 1-2 After gaining his true Zanpakutō, Ichigo can fire a Getsuga Tenshō by simply pointing his smaller sword at the enemy and making a small slash with it.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, pages 10-11 ::* : By firing a Getsuga Tenshō with each blade of his true Shikai, Ichigo can fuse them into a large, cross-shaped blast of energy. It is powerful enough to disperse Candice Catnipp's Electrocution technique''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 583, pages 15-17 and completely sever her left arm on contact.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 1-2 & 7-8 *'Bankai': }} Появление в других проектах Фильмы Ичиго появляется во всех полнометражных аниме по Бличу. *В «Воспоминаниях ни о ком» он объединяется с Сенной, чтобы найти и защитить Жемчужину памяти от синигами-предателей. *В «Восстании алмазной пыли» Ичиго пытается докопаться до правды об инциденте с королевской печатью и оправдать Тоширо Хитсугаю. *В «Исчезая во тьме» Ичиго ищет пропавшую Рукию и обнаруживает, что все потеряли память. *В «Главе про ад» Ичиго отправляется в ад, чтобы спасти похищенную Юзу, и обнаруживает, что он является главным действующим лицом хитрого плана грешников. Видеоигры Интересные факты *Согласно результатам опроса читателей Сёнэн Джампа, Ичиго был самым популярным персонажем Блича в первых трех опросах, но занял только третье место в четвёртом. *Шикай Ичиго был признан третьим по популярности в опросе, банкай же занял десятое место. *Тайт Кубо называет музыкальной темой Ичиго песню «News from the front» группы Bad Religion. *Число «15» на двери спальни Ичиго является и отсылкой на его возраст (в начале истории) и каламбур на его имя: «Ичи-го» звучит так же, как «один-пять». *Ичиго утверждает, что его имя состоит из «ичи», что означает «первый приз», и «го», что значит «ангел-хранитель», хотя его отец сказал, что его имя значит «тот, кто защищает». Также имя Ичиго является омонимом слову «клубника», из-за чего Джиданбо Икканзака сказал, что у него милое имя, а Маширо Куна дала ему прозвище «ягодка». Услышав его имя, Иккаку Мадараме отметил что те, у кого в имени есть «ичи», часто сильны и талантливы. *Многие люди отмечали, что Ичиго напоминает характером и внешностью Кайена Шибу, но Гандзю и Куукаку, брат и сестра Кайена, до сих пор никак не прокомментировали это. *When Ichigo takes a new Hollow form in his fight against Ulquiorra, the chapter sketches reveal that his Substitute Shinigami Badge is broken.Bleach manga; Volume 41, sketches between Chapters 350-352 *In chapter 499, Ichigo's Bankai's tsuba seems to revert to its previous form, rather than being curved and jagged. *Реацу Ичиго в манге золотая, а в аниме она голубая.Bleach manga; Chapter 162, pages 2 & 6''Bleach ''anime; Episode 58 Сноски Навигация ca:Ichigo Kurosaki cs:Ichigo Kurosaki de:Ichigo Kurosaki en:Ichigo Kurosaki es:Ichigo Kurosaki fr:Ichigo Kurosaki hu:Kurosaki Ichigo id:Ichigo Kurosaki it:Ichigo Kurosaki ms:Ichigo Kurosaki pl:Ichigo Kurosaki pt:Ichigo Kurosaki pt-br:Ichigo Kurosaki tr:Kurosaki Ichigo vi:Ichigo Kurosaki Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Люди Категория:Синигами Категория:Квинси Категория:Вайзарды Категория:Семья Куросаки Категория:Эксперты поступи Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Владеющие банкаем